Yogic practices have been followed since ancient times because of their positive impact on human health and well being. The certain Yogic breathing practices; eg. anulom vilom pranayam; are performed with the assistance of one hand's fingers used to block or unblock nostrils while breathing. This means at least one hand is thus engaged, and one may be able to not do other tasks that require the use of either both hands, or the occupied hand, hi addition, one has to remain focused to keep track of the breathing patterns and count the number of cycles specific to the technique being practiced. Thus most other tasks that require focus and attention cannot be performed, since incorrect patterns or number of cycles during yogic breathing may not be very effective.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a device (and a manufacturing method thereof) that is suitable for facilitating the performance of certain yogic breathing practices without the use of hands, and which can be programmed or automated to perform specific patterns and cycles of certain yogic breathing techniques, while still achieving the desired outcome.